


The Floor Is Lava

by kpohe8



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack I guess?, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, cute adrienette moments, the floor is lava, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpohe8/pseuds/kpohe8
Summary: Just some 'Floor is Lava' scenario that involves Adrien, Marinette, a fence, and fountain...Open to suggestions!





	1. Saturday Picnic

It's midday, Saturday and Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette are in the park having a picnic. They're all sitting there casually, eating sandwiches and croissants that Marinette's parents have decided to make. 

Marinette feels the pressure of eating right next to Adrien as Alya lies in Nino's lap while she eats. Marinette tries to throw a grape in her mouth and fails as the grape pops out of her mouth. This didn't go unseen by everyone else so they start laughing, causing Marinette to blush.

Adrien glances at Marinette with a chuckle as he finishes laughing, causing Marinette to blush more.

Alya sees this interaction happen.

When Alya recomposes herself, she sends a knowing look towards Nino, who seems to understand what she's thinking: Get Mari and Adrien together somehow.

"Hey, Mari, Adrien," Alya begins to say. Both Marinette and Adrien turn to look at the girl.

She smirks and looks up at her boyfriend for him to finish what she's saying. "The floor is lava."

Panic and adrenaline rush through both Adrien and Marinette as they try to find things to climb on.

"5,"

Both Adrien and Marinette are up on their feet, running towards a tree they can climb.

"4,"

They both jump, trying to reach for a branch, both fail miserably.

"3,"

Both panic and look around the park, almost nothing in sight.

"2,"

Marinette sees the fountain on but notices the final tier not sprouting water. She takes of running there whereas Adrien sees a nice looking fence with spikes surrounding the perimeter of the park. This leaves Nino and Alya confused. They thought that Adrien and Marinette would help each other up trees or maybe jump on each other. So many teasing opportunities lost,

"1,"

Both Alya and Nino are confused yet impressed when they see Adrien able to climb the side of the tall fence and perch himself atop it. Then the three of them witness Marinette leap from the edge of the fountain to middle tier to quickly balance herself on one foot on the top tier.

Both Adrien and Marinette give each other confused looks but laugh when they both look at the couple below, who are completely baffled at their....

friends.


	2. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nino and Alya take advantage of the emptiness of a library...

Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette were all in the library studying. It was getting late and they were the only ones left, so of course, the librarian didn't really mind if they chattered away about nothing. They were the only few people who went to the library nowadays anyway.

The four of them were assigned to work in a group for an assignment and decided to split off to find information for themselves. Then they came together to share what they found before splitting off into pairs to further research the task at hand.

Of course, Marinette didn't have a say, and of course, Alya and Nino were planning to get their OTP together somehow...

Alya looked over to the two working, The both of them sat away from the desks and chairs, in a secluded area in the corner of the library against the wall. The only thing surrounding them were bookcases stacked with books. Adrien was leaning over Marinette in a little more than a friendly way.

Alya nudged Nino, tilted her head to the two 'friends' then smirked. Nino copied that smirk.

After a quick scribble on a piece of paper and a quick throw aimed perfectly at Adrien's forehead, the two unfolded the piece of paper with widened eyes and flushed cheeks.

'The floor is lava love-birds ;)'

"Uhh,"

"I-I-I,"

"Well,"

"Y-you see-"

"5,"

Alya planned it well, the both of them knew that. They were in the middle of shelves and shelves of books. Yes, they could attempt to sprint somewhere and although they might be regulars, they could only get away with so much. Running in the library wasn't one of them.

"4,"

You would think that both of them would understand how to concentrate properly under the most simple and easiest of situations considering the amount of akuma both of them have fought.

"3,"

Without thinking, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and started climbing up the bookshelf. Adrien followed suit. Nino captured a photo of the evidence, a small grin crossing his features.

"2,"

However Marinette and Adrien managed to climb the shelves without disturbing the books on them was an unanswered question in both Alya's and Nino's minds.

"1,"

Both Adrien and Marinette grinned at each other when they saw how gobsmacked their friends were. Then they bumped fists.


	3. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When people realise how competitive people can really be....

"Alright! Bring it in!" The teacher called once she knew majority of her class had finished changing into their gym clothes.

The quartette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette followed the directions of their teacher as she explained what they would be doing.

They had to run two laps of the field (or more, depending on how long it takes for the slowest person to run two laps. The slowest person usually ends up being Chloe since she's a stubborn bitch as always).

Kim was ahead of everyone, running faster than what was clearly needed. Behind was usually Adrien and Marinette running side by side, but today was different. Instead, it was Alya and Nino, with Adrien and Marinette a little further behind them so they were running just a little bit more ahead of the rest of the class.

Adrien and Mari started feeling more wary of each other, especially after a certain fist bump in the library.

Alya and Nino weren't helping their situation either. Stretching was partner work, and instead of the usual partners (Alya and Marinette, and Nino and Adrien), the couple decided to switch it up and go together instead, leaving a very awkward Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng to do everything together.

Though, things got easier.

The pairs had to stretch, so they did. The two did basic stretches before a certain feline started to get a little cocky. He would take each stretch to the next level, which only woken Mari's competitive side. Something as simple as touching toes turned into handstands, dynamic calf stretches turned into doing tic-tocs and eventually, leg stretches turned into doing the splits.

No one but their sports teacher seemed to pick up on it though.

The class decided to play dodgeball first. I think we can all guess who were the remaining people left on the court. Long story short, it was an extremely intense game. It was Kim and Mylene (Ivon refused to get Mylene out) against Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette threw a ball aimed directly at Mylene which got her out (if she hadn't been Ladybug for a while the outcome would've come out differently), but since it was their last ball, it left both Adrien and Marinette to dodge Kim's attacks. A sport-crazed teen who everyone knew as an athlete against two secretly heroic teens. Yeah, sounds fair.

Soon enough, Kim started pegging balls at both Adrien and Marinette who narrowly missed all. Kim threw the last ball at Marinette just as she went to pick one up. Adrien saw this and did something Chat would do, get hit.

Marinette saw the similarities between her model crush and her hero teammate but ignored them when he smirked, winked, and walked off the court just as Marinette threw the ball at Kim, who was unsuspecting and injury free at the time.

When Mari threw the ball, it was aimed for his chest, but he was hunched over and didn't get a chance to brace. Now his eye's purple. The teacher thought it was best to avoid throwing activities after that incident.

The class then went on to an obstacle course/relay. The first person would've had to run through hula hoops, then alternate between crawling and jumping over hurdles before passing it on to the next person. While the first person ran back to the start (the class had to do the relay twice), the second person would have to balance on a balance beam, get off, and do ten cartwheels (doing so many at once is actually hard) before passing it on. The third person would then have to sprint 20 meters (10 meters up and back), then 40 meters (20 up and back), then 60 meters (30 up and back) before passing it on. Since all obstacles were in a line and has to be repeated twice, the final person would crab walk to the beginning to give the baton back to the first person, then the second time they would sprint, crawl under a pole (kinda like limboing), then sprint back to behind the first person where the teacher would have set up 5 flags.

The red flag is 1st place, which is furthest away, 2nd is black, 3rd is orange, 4th is green, and 5th is yellow. First person, first serve, so if you and another player aim for the red flag and only one of you get it, the person who didn't would have to get a different flag, one that hasn't been taken already.

The teacher definitely had to be an ass to do that. Probably didn't want Kim to win every single damn time, which is fair.

The quartette definitely grouped together, which was easy to do since everyone wanted to be with Kim, so they started organising who was doing what straight away.

"I'll run," Adrien suggested immediately. No one complained at all. "Seriously no one wants to be nice and say that they would want to do it?"

Nino shook his head. "Dude, no. We'd be lying if we said we'd want to do it. You can take that all for yourself."

"Well that backfired," Mari heard Adrien mumble. She quietly chuckled to herself.

"Most likely you'll be up against Kim and out of all of us, you can actually run," Alya pointed. Unknown to Alya, Marinette could also run, but Adrien was faster than her so she wasn't complaining. Adrien groaned, earning a small laugh from everyone. "I'll take the balance beam. It doesn't seem that bad and last time I saw Mari cartwheel she smacked someone in the face and popped open a bag of chips."

Mari glared at her best friend. "Hey!"

"I speak the truth."

"Well in that case," Nino started. "I'll take the hoops and hurdles. Mari, you'll somehow smack yourself with a hula hoop and run into a hurdle and we don't want that happening to you."

"I can coordinate myself," Mari pouted. Everyone else laughed at the girl.

Alya poked her cheek. "We're not taking chances. And I wanna win and rub it in Kim's, Alix's, and Chloe's caked up face."

Mari poked her tongue out at her friend.

"What about Sabrina?"

"She's sweet a girl, Adrien. It's only a shame she spends so much time with Chloe."

The teacher blew her whistle. "Alright class, we'll start!"

Everyone took about five minutes to get into position and get the batons. They all needed to motivate themselves and psyche each other out. Trust Kim's team to be cocky.

The second the teacher's whistle blew was the same when Nino took off. He was quick to finish the hoops, and surprisingly so was Sabrina. He went straight to the hurdles and although it was tiring, he managed to complete it first, Sabrina hot on his tail.

Alya got the baton next and was surprised to see Chloe sprinting next to her on the balance beam. Both girls got off the beam as fast as they could to do their cartwheels, and Chloe managed to just get in front of Alya since she made herself dizzy and couldn't see Adrien.

This made their team fall behind a little. Since Kim could actually run, it made it hard for Adrien to take the lead, but that didn't mean he was that far behind.

Adrien passed the baton to Mari who immediately started crab walking back to Nino. Watching Mari and Alix crab walk was definitely a funny sight, but there was a race that both teams needed to win for bragging rights.

It was still neck and neck between the teams. Mari caught up to Alix and passed the baton straight to Nino who took off running straight away. He sprinted through each hoop and hurdle, now knowing what to do to make his time more efficient, and passed the baton straight to Alya.

Alya managed to sprint a little faster on the beams and went straight into cartwheels. She was still surprised to see Chloe sprint side by side with her still and be just a tad bit slower than her in cartwheels. Who knew Chloe could actually do things other than roast and gloat?

Alya managed to find Adrien quicker so he got to leave his mark just a little earlier than Kim. He was still puffed from the previous run, but that didn't matter. He somehow managed to sprint faster than in the first, feeling the adrenaline kick in as he sprinted to Mari, the deciding factor of the relay. Except, Kim kept up with him so it was still anybody's race.

"Ready to lose?" Alix asked her cockily, a sly smile on her face. She could see Kim and Adrien sprinting their hearts out to them.

"We'll see who'll get that red flag first, Alix," Mari grinned.

Adrien and Kim gave their batons to the girls at the same time, so both were off.

The world slowed for the two teams, watching their last hope of bragging rights running side by side. Mari slid in front ever so slightly, the eyes of her teammates lighting with glee.

Both girls slid under pole with ease. Mari launched off her feet immediately, only to tumble due to a certain prissy brat not wanting to lose. This put Alix in the lead slightly.

Anger flared in Alya's eyes yet despite the tumble, Mari recovered with a shoulder roll and launched off her mark once again, much to Chloe's angered surprise.

Everyone held their breath. Mari caught up to Alix just as she passed Sabrina and Nino. Both girls glared at each other with determination.

The flags were there.

So close.

As if they had the same mind, both girls leaped through the air, making it look as if they could fly three inches off the ground. Arms outstretched, bodies long. Their bodies collided in midair.

Everyone watched in anticipation but they were too far to see who actually got the flag.

It didn't help that dust began to cloud the girls as they landed.

It had only been a second before both teams ran to the girls, and just as they made it to them, both girls rolled away from the dust into the clear.

"Alix, did you get the flag?"

"Mari, did you get the flag?"

"Who got it?"

"Where is it?"

"Give it here!"

"Chloe!"

Adrien helped Mari up just as Kim helped Alix.

Everyone looked at the two expectantly.

After a small moment, a smile graced Alix's face. Her team began cheering and Alix couldn't help but laugh.

Mari's team went to pat each other on the back. Alya's eyes were made of fury, and just as she was about to confront Chloe on her little mishap, both Alix and Marinette started laughing, of course leaving everyone confused.

Alix pat Mari on the back. "Congrats! That was a sick shoulder roll back there."

"I could say the same about your dive over here," she beamed. "Are you okay?"

Alix scoffed. "Of course I am. I've gotten used to stacking it from my skateboard."

"Girl, what's going on?"

Instead of answering, Mari revealed a red flag which was tucked behind her in her shorts. Adrien, Alya, and Nino all engulfed her in the biggest, sweatiest and smelliest hugs she could've ever been in, but since it involved Adrien she didn't mind.

"Ha! Suck it!"

"Alya!"

Cue loud slapping noise.

~~~~

After all the equipment was put away, the class had some free time left to 'recover'.

The quartette sat in the middle of the field away from everyone else. Marinette sat next to Adrien just casually talking whereas Nino and Alya sat across from them lying on each other, like at the picnic they had before.

Marinette and Adrien laughed together before both felt a heavy gaze on them. As a result, they shared a wary glance at one another before turning their attention to their friends laying on top of each other. Said friends had smirks on their faces.

Adrien whispered to Marinette, "I'm pretty sure we both know that look on their faces," their close proximity caused the blood to rush to her face. He then leaned in further, so his mouth was right next to Mari's ear. Her breath hitched and her heart raced. "Though, I'm pretty sure I'm rather familiar with a look of challenge on your face. Maybe more so with a mask?" He leaned back with a smirk to see her gobsmacked expression plastered on her face.

"The floor is lava!" Alya sing-songed.

Adrien's voice dropped a few octaves so it was only loud enough for Marinette to hear. "If you really are M'lady, meet me up the top of the fence surrounding the basketball court."

He winked at her.

"5,"

Marinette was surprised, to say the least. Only one person had ever flirted with her like that, even then it was when she was in her alter-ego. She couldn't believe what she was realising. She couldn't even believe the side of Adrien she was seeing at the moment. It was kind of sexy in her eyes.

He took off running.

"4,"

It took her a moment but she managed to break from her daze to follow him. In the back of her mind, she knew she was technically revealing her identity and being a hypocrite for going back on her own words, but she didn't really care at this moment. And apparently, neither did he.

"3,"

He made it to the fence and had already started climbing. Marinette wasn't that far behind him. She was climbing as if her life depended on it, and it probably did.

"2," 

He made it to the top. His heart was beating furiously. He had no clue whether or not she followed, or if he left her standing in the middle of nowhere, dumbfounded. He had no idea how he'd react to her being there with him or her finding another place to stay off the ground. He didn't know if his implications to her being Ladybug got across to her.

But he got his answer when he looked down from on top of the fence to see midnight blue hair and pigtails. His heart fluttered and flourished as a dazzling smile graced his face, one reaching his eyes and just seemed to lighten his whole demeanor. Saying he felt warm inside was an understatement.

Marinette looked up and met his apple green eyes with a smile. He reached a hand down to her to help her up, one that she gladly took, and sat next to him.

"1,"

Both teens just took each other in, admiring everything about their partner, from their hair to their eyes, their shape, and smile. Both seemed to look back on the times when they fought with each other, when they fought against each other, and all the moments that they shared together whether it be bickering or flirting. Only the moments that a certain cat and bug could share.

“M’Lady,” Adrien whispered in a low voice.

“Kitty,”

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG AND ADRIEN AGRESTE GET YOUR ASSES BACK DOWN HERE NOW!”


End file.
